Autumn Simmons
by nomuerta
Summary: Autumn transfers to Hogwarts and there it changes!


Autumn Simmons  
  
Summary: Autumn is transferred to Hogwarts and there things change and she falls in love with a certain Slytherin.  
  
A/N: Please review, tell me how I'm going!  
  
Chapter one (Draco)  
  
"A new girl is transferring. Probably another tree loving Gryffindor" Pansy sneered next to me as the sorting started. I laughed quietly as 'Armstrong, Hannah' was called up. It took about half an hour for the sorting to end, I wish it didn't take so long because I hadn't eaten since I got off the train! Dumbledore stood up,  
  
"Now, before we start on the feast, we have a transfer from Subquart who is going straight into the fifth year. You can come now, Autumn" The doors swung open and in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I shook my head, what am I thinking?  
  
"What a name!" Pansy scoffed, "Autumn!" Pansy started to laugh. I didn't think it was a funny name, I liked it, and it was original. Autumn walked calmly over to the sorting hat and placed the hat on her head. After a few minutes the hat shouted,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" Pansy looked at me triumphantly.  
  
"Well of course she was going to be in Gryffindor, I mean did you hear her name?" Pansy shook her head as all the food appeared on the table. I kept on glancing over at Autumn; she was talking to some first year Gryffindors and laughing along with them.  
  
"Draco, you ok? You haven't eaten much" I looked down at my plate and realised I had only eaten my potatoes over the time span of thirty minutes.  
  
"I'm just not very hungry" I lied. I was very hungry, so I decided to forget Autumn and get on with my own dinner. Soon enough the dinner evaporated (as I like to say) and the dessert appeared. I piled everything I could reach into my bowl. I started on it but I wasn't listening to the conversation around me, my dessert was consuming me. I loved chocolate cheesecake.  
  
"DRACO!" Pansy screamed at me. I jumped and felt the colour stain my face as all the Slytherins turned my way,  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"Look at that Autumn, she's talking to Potter and Weasley! Granger looks put out! Maybe Potter and Weasley are going to go for Autumn, that will be a laugh!" I laughed along with Pansy; yeah that would be a laugh seeing Potter and Weasley stumbling after a girl. An hour later, as I felt sleepy, the food disappeared and Dumbledore did the normal 'start of term' notices. I never paid attention to them so I kind of tuned out and almost fell asleep in my seat. I followed the rest of the Slytherins out of the Great Hall and just as we were passing the Gryffindors, Autumn looked up at me and smiled,  
  
"Hello" She said and kept on walking. I stopped and stared after her. Pansy came up to my side and sneered,  
  
"What is her problem? Doesn't she know not to talk to us?" I shrugged and then continued down the corridor, wondering why Autumn singled me out.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
I was glad it was a Saturday. I really couldn't have awoken at six am, even if I wanted to. I slept until 11 and then slowly pulled myself out of bed. Everyone was already in the common room and had been well fed and washed. I groggily made my way through the talking bunch and went out the stone door. When I arrived at the Great Hall, a long, large banner met me. I kind of took a step back as I stared at it.  
  
On one side it had a face of a sneering boy who I noticed to be Goyle and the lettering stood out because of it's flashing colours.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREGORY GOYLE!!! MAY YOU HAVE MANY HAPPY DAYS AHEAD!!!  
  
I read the lettering and then had to smile at the irony of having Goyle sneering and then have 'Happy days' next to it.  
  
"Do you like it? I made it" I turned around and saw Autumn. She smiled brightly,  
  
"Goyle won't like it and neither will any of the Slytherins, you had better watch your back" I couldn't help but keep the sneer out of my voice. Autumn either chose to ignore this or didn't hear it because again she smiled brightly,  
  
"But you like it don't you?" I wasn't able to answer as Harry, Ron and Hermione came around the corner. Their faces fell,  
  
"Oh it's you" Ron sneered at me. I glared at him,  
  
"I suppose you couldn't get any new insults, just like everything else that you have to pay for" I sneered back. Ron was going to pounce on me when Autumn smiled and stepped in,  
  
"Well looks like you two aren't best of friends, so we will go this way and you can go your way. Glad you like my banner" Autumn said to me, even though I never said I liked it. Autumn winked at me as they all walked away from me. I sat down at my own table and ate my breakfast in a daze. That Autumn girl obviously didn't know the first thing about Slytherins if she was making banners like that! How did she know it was Goyle's birthday anyway? I looked down at my bowl and realised I had finished my breakfast. I stood up and slowly made my way back to the common room. When I walked in, I realised that the common room was full of talking, but it was mainly sneers at the banner.  
  
"Draco, did you see the banner?" I nodded slowly at Pansy.  
  
"I think it is lame and we need to get the person who did it to stop them from doing it again!" Pansy yelled, outraged.  
  
"Is it your birthday?" I asked Goyle. Goyle looked up at me stupidly and then slowly nodded.  
  
"Never knew. Happy birthday" I said and then Pansy looked at me, angrily,  
  
"Happy birthday!?! Happy birthday!?! Is that all you can say? Why don't you try and find the person who did this awful thing!"  
  
"Well I don't want to waste my time for one and two, I think that is would be nice if people realised it was your birthday!"  
  
"You are mental, Draco, mental!" Pansy screamed and stormed off. I shrugged,  
  
"So do you know who did it?" Goyle asked me. I hesitated and then shook my head, I don't want to get Autumn into trouble on her very first day.  
  
A/N: Please R&R thanks 


End file.
